Avatar, Protector of Our World
by grey280
Summary: Great mysteries... umm, story is better. Just read it! I stink at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Avatar, Protector of Our World

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender. If I did, there would be more kids on that show. And maybe more crazy people, probably including an insane 'lightning bender'. Oh well, I will own ATLA when I take over the... oh... -mumbling-**

This is sort of based on Avatar the Last Airbender, but I kind of thought about it and changed things so that a lot is changed. Actually, now that I think about it, a lot is the same to, so...

This will need some explaining. Bending is still pretty much the same, and there is still the four elements, but it is in a different time period. Technology like ours has come and gone, and now the ruins of lost civilizations are regarded as huanted because some ancient system is still running. Even if they had technology at the same level as ours, they would still be regarded as dangerouse, maybe the remnants of some alien invasion. The technologies found there are beyond the scope of anyting we have today. Nanotechnology. Robots that can turn pure sunlight into oil, for self-maintainance.

Those times were prosperous, a Golden Age. Then... they were wiped out. Nobody living knows how. Maybe a computerized research station somewhere has the data in a mainframe, but that doesn't really count.

Now all that is left is destroyed cities, and ruined roads. Most of those are gone, though. Destroyed in the aftermath of the Blight.

They called it the Blight. Maybe it was, but who knows?

A secret project had been created. Apparently, the Blight had happened before, to less advanced civilizations. The scientists had found out, and begun work on a system to stop it. They were nearly complete, but not in time. A key piece of the machinery, the controller, was on its way, but never made it. The courier of it was struck down by the Blight.

Now Nature had bestowed powers upon the people of Earth. Maybe we had always had them, but just no used them when robots and machines made everything so much easier.

Bending. Our best scientists told us it was how we used our chi, our energy. Not many really cared. All they really cared about was that they could move rocks, or water, or air, or control fire. It didn't make a difference to the people who could use it.

Their bending, as compared to the bending in Avatar the Last Airbender, had to follow certain paths. These usually took the form of small lines, that looke like spots where your skin was a bit darker than usual. When bending was used, however, the flow of energy could be seen as a faint light, if you looked.

The avatar is pretty much the same. A person who is the bridge between our world and the Spirit World, and could use all four bending arts. When they went into the avatar state, you could tell. Their 'lines' for energy lit up like beacons. Bright white, the legends say.

One difference between the avatar here and the avatar in Avatar the Last Airbender is that the avatar from ATLA is born being able to use all of their bending. The one in this world wasn't like that.

The lines of energy formed on them when they reached the right age, or when they needed the bending most.

The energy lines lead to the eyes. Nobody really knows why, they just do. It would make more sense for them to be coming from the 'Sea of Chi', the stomach, but apparently Nature didn't care.

Points where the bending energy is used form markings. They look like a circle with a dot in the middle. They were usually on the hands and feet. Airbenders, before they went extinct, were said to have had tiny little markings and energy lines all over their body, giving them large amounts of power and remarkable agility, along with the ability to fly, with their gliders.

Yes, I said extinct. Here, the fire nation isn't evil. As a matter of fact, they are being targeted.

You may be wondering who is evil, and wiped out the Airbenders, and almost the Firebenders. Well, first, there are renegade benders, and some 'resistance' groups, formed of people who cannot bend and strangely blame that on the benders. But our biggest enemy is ancient. Robots, war robots, are trying to take over the world. They are not weak, and there are many of them. It is hard for our fighters.

My name is Katara, and I think that the avatar is still out htere, even though no one has seen him for one hundred years.

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my fanfiction! R&R!**


	2. NOTICE

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do, in fact own this note.**

**Go away, lawyers! Shoo!**

**(Pulls out shotgun and makes threatening gestures towards a small herd of lawyers)**

**^_^**

TO ALL MY READERS:

I'm not really getting any feedback, negative or positive, so I'm only going to be updating a few of my fanfictions, unless I get some reviews.

Here's a list of which ones I WILL be updating:

Halo: Return of the Forerunners

The Infinity Saga

Okay, well, hoping for reviews,

Avatarfanatic280


End file.
